kingdoms_of_ekatafandomcom-20200215-history
Grandmaster Vali
Born into the Order destined to become a Dragon rider. At the tender age of 10 he pledged his life in service to his order. From a young age the other members from the order could see the potential the boy had in him defeating older more experienced Members. He rose quickly through the ranks and when he was 17 he was named grandmaster and given leadership over the order. The election of the Grandmaster is done behind closed doors usually held in the Hall of the Masters in Dragonkeep. All who have sworn to the Order have a voice in the council only by unanimous vote can one be named Grandmaster. Youngest to be named Grandmaster yet none deny his skill ....although if someone does they some come to regret it. Trained by some of the greatest swordsman of their time they his hidden potential for the blade quickly grew surpassing all inside the order. This potential and his high grades were noticed by the grandmaster seeing in him his future successor he was given a special treatment . This included more training both physical and mental to push the youth to the edge of his abilities. This rigorous training went on for years even after he swore the oath in fact it only increased. On the day of his 13 birthday the his master decided that there was only one way left to truly test his strength he send me on a mission. The mission was a trap a way to teach humility and lose things he hadn't felt in years. I was send to a forgotten province were i was supposed to investigate the rumors of ghosts. The grandmaster of course knew that it was simply a case of bandits preying on the fears of the local inhabitants and militia in hopes of scarring them of. I arrived in the province and the met with the local authorities before i went on a recon flight to check out the region. After i landed in a small clearing to check out something i noticed from afar i was ambushed. The bandits were lying in wait warned and paid of by my master to scare me. Al did not go as planned as instead of flying of i fought back. That day remains vividly in my mind..... I took my first life that day slashing the throat of the man closed to me before driving my sword into his friend next to him.... I killed every last one of them before i returned to my master convinced i had failed he demanded a reason i had returned so soon. He just looked at me while i recited how i had single handedly dealt with a gang of bandits while being ambushed. That night i realized something i realized something i realized how i was different how i had surpassed all others of my age and even those well beyond mine that day i realized my purpose to lead my order to the glory and power it once possessed. So for coming years i would train and go on missions with a new sense of purpose. I would pay more attention to men i was supposed to lead one day. While the years passed i grew more into the role of heir and people started threating me as one. And 3 years ago the time came for me to step up. My master the former Grandmaster was killed betrayed by our former allies fearing the power it had gathered of the years. After the assassination things grew quit for a while thinking the order would struggle to chose a new master. They were wrong after the news came of there leaders untimely death the order cried for revenge and none had a doubt who would be chosen next. Within the same year of his ascension the order was dragged into the war of its still loyal allies. The assassination of the former grandmaster had sowed major distrust among the nation and war broke out. The order and nation fought for years side changed and goals were forgotten after 2 years of conflict everything was destroyed the death on all sides were immense the order had lost a large number of its members. Tired of conflict and war and seeing the members of his order die in a war they had not started nor wanted The Grandmaster called back his troops. After some weeks of debate and preparation the order had decided to move feeling tired and not seeing a future in the lands they headed for better land and a new place to settle they went to Ekata Know Powers * Above Human strength agility and sense (Dragon powers) * Unidentified magical powers (Dragon powers) * Blades master (one handed and two handed) * Master Commander and strategist ( Trained and battle experienced ) * Dragonrider